communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/2 September 2016
06:02 Nicht alle auf einmal. 06:03 XD 06:04 ich arbeite nebenbei also könnt ihr das von mir nicht erwarten 06:04 *gähn* 06:04 Dann lassen wir es doch einfach 06:05 anarchy? 06:05 Und ich bin neben dem Chat auch ziemlich "neben-beschäftigt". :S 06:05 Was muss man bei der Moderation eigentlich machen? 06:05 eine weise frage 06:05 Sprechstunde/Aufgaben#Moderator 06:05 Danke Pucky 06:05 und wikis yoda hat immer einen link parat 06:05 *wikia 06:06 Eigentlich die einzelnen Punkte rund um das Thema besprechen. Bzw. einführen und Fragen an die Community stellen wenn man so will. (?) 06:07 Genau 06:08 Aus welchem Grund seid ihr halb da? 06:08 Seid ihr überhaupt da? xD 06:08 ja 06:08 ne 06:08 naja 06:08 circa 06:09 das wird eine kurze Sprechstunde 06:09 Ich bin am scripten (Scratch-Spiele entwerfen) und schaue nebenher auch hier rein. 06:09 ach interressant 06:10 ich bearbeite den Artikel Star Butterfly gucke nebenbei rein 06:10 Ist denn jemand wirklich da? 06:10 Um euch nebenbei zu entertainen habe ich keine Lust. 06:10 Klap? 06:10 06:10 Ich möchte wenigstens wissen wer hier alles rein geht, und wie sich die Sprechstunde so entwickelt. 06:10 Außerdem kommt vielleicht irgendwann mal ein Thema das auch MICH mal interessieren könnte? :D 06:11 o/ 06:11 Hey! o/ 06:11 Thema der Sprechstunde ist Sprechstunde? 06:11 Yup! 06:11 Sprechstunde selbst 06:11 Warum sagst du nichts oder stimmst für ein Thema, das DIR passt. Nobi? 06:11 Hallo 06:11 Hi Starman 06:11 Awkay 06:11 Wir reden schon seit Wochen über Themen 06:12 haltet ihr es eigentlich für richtig einem Hauptcharakter eine perfekte Biografie zu jeder Folge zu schreiben? 06:12 Welches Thema würde DIR zusagen? 06:12 Ich bin jetzt anwesend 06:12 Remy du fliegst heute raus 06:12 bedauernswert 06:12 Sprechstunde#Regeln 06:13 Naja - ich weiß nicht ob sich Leute hier im Bereich Entertainment unterhalten. 06:13 Oder nur über Technisches im Community-Bereich unterhalten wollen? 06:13 Ist ja kein "Games"-Wiki hier Andrea. ^-^ ' 06:13 danke pucky 06:13 Kann man aber drüber reden, wenn es gefragt ist Nobi 06:13 Ok. :) 06:14 Sprechstunde#Offene Themen Wir sind ja mittlerweile so weit, dass die Themen nichts mit WIkia zu tun haben müssen. 06:15 Und wo genau kann ich für ein Thema stimmen? 06:15 Du kannst es eintragen 06:15 Wo? 06:15 Hier? 06:15 Bei Weitere Themenvorschläge 06:16 * NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr schaut mal... 06:16 Sprechstunde#Weitere Themenvorschläge 06:16 Das wundert mich, dass man das nicht weiss, wo es jede Woche in der Einladung verlinkt ist 06:17 heh stimmt, das wundert mich auch... 06:18 Da sind wir ja schon fast beim Thema: Was machen wir falsch? Was machen wir richtig? 06:18 Dann hab Ich's wohl überflogen? ^^' 06:18 Sorry Andrea! 06:19 Der Moderator wird zu spät bestimmt, würde ich jetzt mal ehrlich sagen 06:19 Aber wir bieten die Möglichkeit, sich in der Einladung zu melden. 06:19 Man kann ja nicht 24/7 hinterherrennen, oder? 06:19 hat aber wohl niemand lust drauf 06:19 Oh, dann habe ich das überlesen, sori 06:20 Ich frage mich: Warum? Warum will fast niemand moderieren? Warum will fast niemand die Zusammenfassung schreiben? Man kann eigentlich nichts falsch machen. 06:21 Ich vermute, die Leute denken das Gegenteil? Die Zusammenfassung sehen wahrscheinlich viele 06:21 Eigentlich nicht mal. 06:21 Dann denken sie eben, dass es so ist, so wie ich bis eben ^^ 06:21 Sie sind eher im Nachhinein wichtig, wenn man einem Nutzer als Hilfe ein Link dazu gibt. 06:21 Ah (y) 06:22 Vielleicht ist es ein Mix daraus und auch etwas aus Faulheit/Motivationsmangel 06:22 ^ 06:22 Hm. Ist etwas schade, ja. 06:22 Kann gut sein Keks! 06:22 Irgendwelche Ideen, wie man das ändern kann? 06:22 Ist immer besser, wenn ein anderer sich meldet 06:22 vielleicht 06:23 sollten wir es mal ohne midi versuchen 06:23 *modi 06:23 Es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn jemand anderes als die Sterne moderiert, damit muss halt jemand anfangen, dann wirkt es nicht so... schwierig ist das falsche Wort 06:23 wenn es nicht klappt ist es fehlgeschlagen 06:23 Das ist schwierig. Dann reden entweder alle auf einmal oder gar keine (wie eben). 06:23 aber wenn es klappt sind einige Glücklich 06:23 hm 06:23 Es vielleicht zu nem festen Posten machen wo man sich eintragen kann oder einige sich immer abwechseln 06:23 Ich denke nicht, dass es klappt 06:23 Gut! Wäre wohl mein -> erstes mal", <- dass ich mich für die Moderation melde. 06:23 Dabei geht mir auch immer die Klammer: Was sage bzw. Frage ich die Leute dazu? 06:24 Vor allem mit neuen 06:24 das ist ein argument nekyn 06:24 Es stehen eigentlich alle Fragen auf der Sprechstunden-Seite und die Restlichen ergeben sich. 06:24 ein gutes 06:25 Sprechstunde#Die Sprechstunde Die kann man doch ganz gut ablesen :3 06:25 Genau 06:25 Und zu den moderierenden Sternen: Es bleibt mir ja meistens nichts anderes übrig :D 06:25 Ich weiß, das ist eben blöd ^^ 06:26 Meiner Ansicht nach sollte es die Sterne im Chat eh nicht geben, aber das ist was anderes xD 06:26 Es sind auch viele passive Nutzer im Chat, was neue vllt. auch zum Schweigen motiviert 06:26 Das sieht aber cool aus 06:26 Dann hat doch keiner mehr Respekt :p 06:26 Dann sind sie selber Schuld, wenn sie plötzlich gekickt werden ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 06:27 Oder ihr nehmt meinen Chatskin und habt dann süße Schneckyns statt Sternen 06:27 Meinst du der Abschnitt "Offene Themen" sind die einzelnen Punkte Space? 06:27 Natürlich. 06:27 In jeder Einladung steht mehrmals ein Link zu den Fragen und die Aufforderung, Fragen zu ergänzen 06:27 ok muss off bb 06:27 sorry 06:27 Bye 06:27 tschüss 06:28 Ich bin gerade am schaun, dass ich nicht die falschen Stellen abklappere. :| 06:28 Von Die Sprechstunde bis Fandom, nicht? :D 06:29 @Nobi: Sprechstunde#Weitere Themenvorschläge 06:29 Kannst es dir ja eben in ein Textdokument reinkopieren und abgehaktes entfernen, wenn du moderieren willst 06:30 Wenn Andrea nächste Woche der Meinung ist, dass es nicht klappt wird sie sicherlich nicht zögern und ihrem Kollegen direkt sagen, dass er gar nicht kommen muss. 06:30 Wie kann man die kreative Arbeitsumgebung als Admin erstellen 06:30 06:30 DAS wäre der erste punkt? 06:31 Da kannst du deine Themenwünsche ergänzen 06:31 Ich glaube ich mach es mir irgendwie zu schwer heute? 06:32 Tut mir echt leid. 06:32 Ich weiß nicht wie ich darauf ne Frage stellen soll? 06:32 Ich weiß ja nicht, was du vorhast :D 06:33 Nobi, direkt unter Sprechstunde#Offene Themen die Punkte von Die Sprechstunde bis Fandom 06:33 So habe ich es verstanden 06:33 Da muss ein Unterstrich in den Link 06:35 Sorry! Da muss ich mich beim nächsten mal besser vorbereiten! :( 06:35 Das dauert zu lange. 06:36 Ach, du wolltest moderieren? Das ist total lieb, aber ich denke heute lohnt sich nicht viel. Wir sollten lieber weiter überlegen, was verbessert werden kann (think) 06:36 Für das nächste Thema muss ich unbedingt die Fragen die ich stellen möchte im voraus aufschreiben! 06:36 Ich krieg das heute nicht gebacken. 06:36 Sie stehen da ja größtenteils, Nobi ;D 06:36 Heute ist wohl das Problem, dass niemand aktiv ist 06:37 Ja!!!! 06:37 aber WIE ich sie stelle! T_T 06:37 Kann ja nicht alles so ablesen wie es da steht. 06:37 Und dann is gut. 06:38 Muss ja mit eigenen Worten gefasst werden. 06:38 Und DAS ist mein Problem. ^^' 06:38 Hast ja noch ne Woche Zeit jetzt :D 06:38 Nächste Woche gibt es ein anderes Thema 06:38 Ach so :3 06:39 Wenn also ICH das nächste mal den Moderator mimen will, muss ich das Thema (am besten) 3 Tage im voraus wissen! :D 06:39 Da kommt doch ein Blog? 06:40 So? 06:40 Blog? O.o 06:40 Und nein, eigentlich muss man die Themen nur ablesen :D 06:41 Irgendwas kündigt die Sprechstunde doch immer an xD 06:41 Nur ablesen genügt? 06:41 Klingt aber bei euch immer etwas anders als es da steht. 06:41 Ein Forumbeitrag ^^ 06:42 Minimal, Nobi ^^ 06:42 Ach so :D 06:42 Ich glaube nicht, dass sich jemand großartig beschweren würde wenn du abliest ^^ 06:43 So, Leute. Was können wir verbessern? 06:44 Wenn ich also Frage: "Wie erstelle ich als Admin eine kreative Arbeitsumgebung?" Frage, ist das doch das gleiche wie - "Wie kann man die kreative Arbeitsumgebung als Admin erstellen" 06:44 Ja 06:44 Aber das ist in der Regel nur das Thema und keine spezielle Frage dazu. 06:44 Ich finde, dass ihr es immer gut macht, nur die Beteiligung fehlt mir, woran ihr natürlich nicht Schuld seid :( 06:45 Danke (:3) 06:45 Wir sind auch mittlerweile ratlos. 06:45 Tja! 06:45 Dann liegt der Hase wohl bei mir wirklich im Ofen. :| 06:45 Wüsste dann nicht wie ich's formulieren soll? 06:46 Hi 06:46 o/ 06:46 Das muss erst noch ausformuliert werden, Nobi, in mehrere Fragen. Das geht nicht in Sekundenschnelle :) 06:46 Hi 06:46 hi Pfarrer 06:46 Ist heute echt kaum zu retten. Tut mir echt leid! 06:46 Das sehe ich wohl auch so Nekyn!!! 06:46 Nobi: Vor jeder Sprechstunde werden die Themen von unten nach oben gepackt und mit Fragen ausgefüllt. Deine Beispielfrage kam aus der Themensammlung. 06:47 Ja! 06:47 Aber WIE stelle ich daraus mehrere Fragen aus der schnelle? 06:47 DAS kann ich nicht so gut. 06:47 Leider. 06:48 Sollst du ja gar nicht 06:48 Als Modi voll versagt quasi. 06:48 Ach ne? 06:48 Das ist gar kein Thema, das schon für eine Sprechstunde "freigegeben" ist. Wir kümmern uns ja darum, dass es *immer* ein paar Fragen zu jedem Thema gibt. 06:49 Die ausführlichen Themen mit Unterpunkten 06:50 Ich glaube es ist immer besser wenn man sich mit dem betreffenden Thema BESTENS auskennt, und eigene spontane Fragen darauf stellen kann. 06:50 DANN wäre ich wahrscheinlich wieder dafür geeignet. :D 06:51 Gaming? 06:51 Bestimmte Titel bei Gamings. :D 06:51 Z.B.: Duke Nukem & Co. (Insider) 06:53 Denn aus einem fremden Tages-Thema bestimmte Fragen zu formen, dürfte bei mir immer ein Problem sein. 06:53 Vor allem wenn ich keine Ahnung davon habe. ^-^ '''' 06:53 So, Schluss für heute. Ergebnis: Keins :D Error: Invalid time.